Please Enjoy Your Flight
by Hollow Panda
Summary: what do you get when you put Fang and Light together? A Series of One-Shots
1. Test Run

"Ease it...Just go slow." Light breathed, trying to keep control over her voice. She felt vulnerable, here, like this.

"Light, I'm just-"

"Fang, please." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She never did this for anyone, not even her sister. She let Snow have the privilege of doing it for her.

Light heard Fang sigh, not bothering to check and see what was wrong. Finally, she felt her slow to a stop. She turned to look at her girlfriend.

" Sunshin', if ya don't wanna teach me, It's fine. I'll have Van-"

"What? Fang, no. I said I will teach you, and I will."

"Lightnin', we ain't leave the driveway yet!" Fang raised her voice, finally letting the anger get to her. Lightning took in their surroundings, They were still in the driveway, in Light's car.

The soldier agreed to teach Fang how to drive after Fang moved in with her girlfriend of two years. They were suppose to make a simple trip to Serah's, but Light's worrying made Fang nervous.

"Fang, look I'm sorry. It's just, I never did this before." She spoke to try to calm the, technically older, woman's nerves. She heard a chuckle before the Pulsian replied. "Never have I Sunshin'." Light put a comforting hand on Fang's shoulder, urging her to try again.

"How about I make your favorite once we get back from Serah's, huh?" When she saw the spark in her eyes and the determination on her face, Light knew they'd get it right. eventually.

* * *

After the couple left Serah and Snow's, they made their way home, Fang in the driver seat once again. When Lightning saw the house in her view, she heard an accented voice ask a question,

"How'd I do?" Fang asked with curiosity. Light took a second to think of all the mistakes her student made. "Actually, you did a wonderful job. Better than me on my first day."

When she looked towards Fang, she saw the excitement radiating from the woman. She smiled at the thought, wondering how she got so lucky.

They exited the car and started for the door.

"So, Sunshine...?" Fang cautiously grabbed her housemate's attention. "Hm?"

"When do I get to use your gunblade?"

"Do not push it."

A smile spread across Fang's face, _One thing at a time, Fang, one thing at a_ _time_.


	2. In Sleep

**A/N  
Might be a lot of errors, I can't still cause it's early/late. Point them out and I'll change it.**

**Discalmer: I do not own FFXII or any of its characters.**

In Sleep-Lissie

The room is dark, the only light coming from the crystal pillar holding up my former home. The temperature has raised to a comfortable;e climate, yet I still feel cold, freezing even. My mind is racing a mile a minute, but my body is completely still. I turn my head to look out the window, out at the pillar. 'Please just let me go to sleep' I begged my thoughts to rest, to sleep, to let me see her face again. I don't want to face the morning light without having said the words I could never voice face to face.

I hear the wood outside my door crack, as Serah's added weight headed towards her room, pausing for a moment by my door. Panic lit every nerve in my body at the thought of my sister seeing me this way. Serah saw me as her older sister, the provider, the work. Serah doesn;t know that, at night, Claire protests. Claire protests for Lightning to let her walls down, to let her mind rest.

But right now, it wasn't Claire nor Lightning, it was a lover missing her mate.

I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Taking one last glance at the crystal coffin, I close my eyes, finally able to feel sleep knocking on my door. I reach for the handle without a second thought, thankful to be relieved of the torture of consciousness.

* * *

The spring breeze blew the tall grass, creating a soft whistle. The sun was bright, forcing me to turn to escape its rays. Instead, I could feel the sun bore into the naked flesh of my back, warming me to the core. A small smile fell upon my lips, remembering the moment before and the one that follows.

"Awake already, Sunshin'?" The accented melody reached my ears, setting my body ablaze.

I turned to face the Pulsian beauty. Clad in only her black top and shorts, Fang sat at the base of a tree. She chuckled causing my eyebrows to raise curiously. "It's nothin' love, jus' trying to figure out why you keep dreaming of this place." She stood then, locking eyes with me as he made her way over. I sat up, using the makeshift blanket to cover myself, not like she hasn't seen me before. "Well, that's because this place reminds me of home." I answered as she took residence in the spot next to me.

I watched her as she rested back on her hands, looking up at the sky. "Or is it cause it's the first time we were together?" I heard Fang say through her smirk. I couldn't help but to roll my head forward to release the tension there. I hear Fang sigh, calling for my attention. "How long has-"

"Fang..."

"No Light, I need to know. How long?" Fang reached for my hands and looked in my eyes, begging. I took a deep breath, exhaling through my mouth.

"Two years."

She looked surprised. I looked away from her, taking my hands back and wrapping my arms around myself. Fang pulled me closer, placing a hand on my cheek. I glance at her lips, wanting to break the intensity of our stare. I felt my throat tightening, though no tears dare to fall, I knew she knew I was crying. I wrapped my arms around her neck, bringing her face just inches away from my own, feeling her breath on my lips from her parted ones. I can feel her heart racing, as much as I want this moment to last, we both know sleep will be over soon.

"But until then, let's make this moment last."

* * *

I laid there, wide awake, watching her chest raise and fall. I feel fresh tears land on my hand, like they do every time I watch Fang sleep. I force myself to stay awake, to stay with her. _Please just stay awake a little longer. _I think to myself. She stirs and turns to face me,

"Claire?" I open my mouth to speak, but it's futile. She slowly opens her eyes before speaking again,

"Claire, wake up."

I'm shocked. I flinch when her hand falls on my shoulder. "What? No. No, Fang, don't leave, you can't." I subconsciously curl into myself, like the fetal position. Fang starts to shake me, asking if I'm okay. I can't stop the tears from falling if I tried. I feel like I'm being choked, causing me to inhale sharply. _I can't believe this._ I think while shaking my head. "Don't leave me." I say, desperately.

"Claire, what's wrong?" She asks again, her voice filled with concern.

She continues to shake me as my body starts to grow numb. _Dammit. _My eye lids feel heavy. No matter how much I trained as a soldier, sleep is envitable, waking is envitable. "J-just don't leave me alone." I blink, slowly opening my eyes. I watch her smile, her eyes sparkle. "I'm only a dream away, Sunshin'."

I smile at that, knowing that it was true. I close my eyes, feeling a pull to resurface, to awake. I try to open my eyes but I can't.

"Please, not yet...J-just wait!"

* * *

"Wait for what, Claire?" I snap my eyes open instantly locking with identical crystal blue's.

"Serah?" I ask, hesitantly. I can see the concern written over her face.

"Claire, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She reaches to wipe the tears away, the evidence of my pain.

I feel my walls crumble, as the tears start again. "I can't do this anymore." I choke out. She pulls me into a hug and I cry on her shoulder. I clinch the front of her shirt, sobs racking through my being. "I miss her so much." I say into her shoulder.

Serah rubs my head soothingly, just like our mother used to before she died. "Shh, shh. Light, It;s okay. You're okay. I feel anger seep through my blood. _It's not okay. She's gone._

"She's gone..." I feel Serah tense at my words. I know she knows. Everyone knew. We stay like this until I feel my walls reconstruct, until Lightning returns.

"Claire?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about her." I stiffen to her demand. Just like sleep, this was the envitable.

I lay back on the bed, Serah soon followed. I chuckle at the irony, "Where do I begin?" I turn towards her, smiling. I feel relieved, finally opening up to my sister. She looks at me, having a smile of her own. "The beginning would be nice." She says, hopefulness laced throughout her words.

I take a deep breath, reliving every moment, good or bad. Soon, I tell everything.

No.

Claire tells her everything.

From the glances to the last touch. We both sat there for hours, laughing and crying. I tell her everything I know about Fang, everything Fang told me. I tell her how much it hurts, her not being here. How selfish I want to be. How hopeless I feel.

I tell her how much I love her.

We're both curled on my bed, sleep overcoming my senses once again. "Claire?"

"Hm?" I nod my head, letting her know I'm listening.

"We'll find a way to get her out, don't worry; But, can you do something for me?"

"Yes?" I ask with wonder.

"Tell Fang thank you." I smile, knowing the meaning behind the message.

"I will, Serah. I will." I let sleep consume me, pulling me to an unseen world, to my memories, to my future.

Let sleep pull me to Oerba Yun Fang.


	3. Safe And Sound

Overhead speaker: **Please buckle your seat belts as we're about to experience some turbulence. Once we get adjusted, everything will be Safe and Sound.**

* * *

"Look out!" Fang yelled before she turned Lightning around, shielding her from whatever it was threatening her. From the distance, Light had noticed movement.

With her soldier instincts, Light quickly withdrew her gunblade, only firing once. She hit the intruder square in the forehead, causing him to collapse to the floor. _Close one._ Once she realized they were alone again, she relaxed. She heard Fang chuckle, which sounded more like a strangled cough rather than her usual laugh.

"Are you alright, love?" Her accent sounded thick, causing an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. When she turned her head to face the huntress, she instantly made note of the glossy shine in her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Just caught off guard." She told her. She gently placed her hands on her chest to reassure her, but her path was blocked. Lightning looked down and noticed the sharp blade protruding from Fang's chest. Shock was clear on her face as another strangled laugh met her ears, accompanied by warm liquid hitting her cheek. "...I'm glad."

With that, Fang collapsed in Lightning's arms, bringing them both to their knees. No word left Light as she thought of possible solutions to rectify the mistake.

"Fang! Fang, talk to me, I'm right here!" She shuffled through her thigh pack, looking for something that could help, when she came up empty-handed, a thought occurred to her. _My cape! _With one hand keeping Fang steady, Light reached behind her to unbuckle the cloth. "Fang, just hold on! I have to get the lance out."

Bracing herself for the pain to come, Lightning yanked the stick from Fang's back, throwing it at a neighboring tree. Quickly, she wrapped the red cloth around her savior. "This isn't going to work..." Light could hear Fang straining, her voice going into a deeper, more husky, tone. "Do not say things like that."

Looking at how much blood there was, she didn't know who she was trying to reassure, Fang or herself.

Light frantically looked around, trying to find anything worth using to stop the bleeding. She pulled Fang along until her back hit a tree. She rested the woman's head against her thigh, shivering due to the cold skin touching her warm flesh. "...Sunshine...Don't leave me alone.." Light snapped her head downward, noticing the crystal saline running down her lover's face. _This can't be happening._ She ran her fingers through her lover's hair, swallowing the lump forming in her throat before she spoke again, "I'll never let you go." She watched as Fang smiled at that.

_The last time I'll ever see that damned smile._ The shock of it all hit Lightning at once. She was losing her, the woman she loves to this stupid war.

Serah was right, becoming a soldier only meant more death. Her baby sister didn't want to lose her just like their mom and dad. And yet, here Lightning was, losing someone important to her.

She didn't bother to stop the tears from falling, but she tried when she felt Fang's hand touch her face as cold reality hit her again. Fang gently wiped a tear away before coughing. "The all mighty...Lightning Farron..Showing weakness."

Light couldn't bear to hear her suffering, so without a second thought, she touched the huntress' lips with her own. Her cold lips against Light was, yet another, harsh truth to their relationship. Constant hot and cold. Light didn't dare open her eyes when they broke apart. "Call me Claire."

She winced when Fang chuckled, knowing it was her last. "Claire..I like it."

Hearing the ease of which her name rolled off her tongue caused Lightning's last wall to crumble. She said it again, which Lightning nodded to instead of answering, not fully trusting her voice.

"Will you sing to me?"

The soldier rested her back against the tree again, thinking of the perfect song to sing. She thought of many, but the song that came to her meant a lot more to her than words. It was the same song her father used to sing to her when she was little, before losing him in a similar war.

With their last moment together, she wanted to be engraved in the dying woman's memory. Lightning never considered herself selfish, but she never wanted anything more.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_  
_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you_

Lightning reached the end and realized how quiet the forest was, as if in mourning. It seemed fitting. She touched her lips to Fang's forehead, whispering three words she never allowed herself to feel. She let all of her emotions go, not caring if the others found them together anymore.

After a few moments, she finally calmed down, gaining control of her emotions once more. She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath. When the wind blew, she held completely still, knowing what it meant.

_*Flashback*_

She stopped a few feet behind Fang, watching her walk away from her, the enemy.

"But how will I hear you?" Lightning asked desperately. They weren't supposed to be together, not while the others were in close range. Fang turned around to face her, smiling.

"When you hear the wind, you'll hear me saying, 'I love you forever'."

Not expecting such an answer, Light demanded that she take things seriously for once. Ever since they've met, Fang has made everything fun and games, joking when the mood didn't call for it. It was sad really, seeing as Light would normally find it endearing. "Just once, could you take something seriously?"

Fang met her stare with her own, eyes filled with love and honesty. "I am serious. I love you Lightning."

_*Present*_

Back then, Lightning didn't know what she meant. Now, however, all she could do was smile. _I'll see you again...Just you wait._

* * *

_A/N_

I actually hate this one, which is funny considering I used to love it. If you can stick around until the end, I promise the next one will be TEN TIMES better...like kaioken times ten better. Thanks for reading.


	4. The A Team

A/N:

So this may seem kind of choppy but I was wondering if I should make this into an actually story or if I should just make it longer and leave it was one. That Is when you guys come in, comment and tell me what I should do, if enough people say story, I'll make it one but it'll be after I finish a few other ones to get them out of my head. It you say make it longer and leave it as one, I'll update this one and make a note or something so you know. Anywho,

Please Enjoy your FLight :)

* * *

**The A Team - Ed Sheeran**

Fang quietly closed the door to the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend, Lightning. It was beginning to turn into a long and painful night as she massaged her shoulders, walking away from the screams of agony that she tried desperately to ignore. It got harder and harder to do with each profanity that came from the Cocoonian's mouth. She couldn't help but to feel guilty, at fault, but not in the way one would think. She wished she had noticed sooner, been able to stop it before it got so bad. According to Serah though, this went much deeper than anyone realized, including the woman herself. As her hand moved from her shoulder to her now swollen jaw, she could very well believe that Lightning had no idea how far off she had become, how bad her addiction is.

_"Please, Fang, please just let me go. What kind of lover are you? How could you do this to me? I hate you!"_

Fang shook her head, trying to erase the words Light screamed at her. _It gets worse before it gets better, Sunshine, _is what she told her, what she hoped was true. She turned the corner, quietly making her way to the kitchen where Serah waited. They decided to make this a private matter, Lightning's intervention, just Serah and herself. Lightning would be thankful, someday. Fang understood how hard it was, having witnessed it many times in her village. She actually lost a few close friends to drugs, most from overdose. She knew she would kick herself every waking moment for not seeing it sooner, she wondered if all those years in stasis is what made her forget the signs, what gave her ignorance.

"Etro Fang! what happened?" Serah said, almost knocking the chair she sat in over to check on the woman's face. As the young woman pressed her fingers to the purple cheek, Fang winced. She could taste the blood from her spilt lip, feel the bruising Light caused. It couldn't be helped, she would take a bullet for the woman before she worried about her own safety.

"Sunshine wasn't too happy about me handcuffing her to the bedpost. She wouldn't go down without a fight, you know, she's pretty hardheaded" Fang tried to lighten the mood, but who was she kidding? This wasn't like the time Light got shot. That was easy to handle compare to this, seeing as Lightning was able to recover quickly; or maybe she was just too high to notice.

Serah's older sister had been killing herself, slowly from the inside out. Fang could imagine the guilt Serah had, probably nothing compared to her own. She had known Lightning since her twenty-first birthday, her now being twenty-three. She just expected Lightning to have always been the way she was, never expecting the worse.

Serah, on the other hand, had grew up with Claire, watched the changes in her sister. From the time that their parents died to the moment Lightning met Fang, hell, she was there for the beginning of Lightning. Fang had to wonder, if Claire made Lightning to protect herself, her innocence. She remembered Serah telling her about the time Light came in late from what she though was the Guardian Crops, having found out just yesterday that her sister got kicked out of the military for her heroin addiction. She explained that her sister had come in with tattered clothes and bruises, looking as if she had gotten into a fight. When Serah questioned her, she told her sister that she had an undercover mission around 33rd street, notorious for drugs, gangs, and prostitution. It made Fang sick to her stomach with the idea of other people touching the ex-soldier for their sick pleasures, of Light selling her body just to put dinner on the table for Serah, to aid her addiction.

"Somebody, help me! I can't do this anymore! Please!" They heard the woman scream from down the hall.

Fang sighed before standing up, she had sat in there for almost three hours, watching the woman she loves destroy their bedroom. She saw Serah stand as well, "I'll go. Rest, I know you haven't slept since this all started."

She was grateful for the girl to think about her, but she was still worried for her safety as well as Light's. If she could manage to deck Fang for trying to help her, what would she do to Serah, her baby sister, for acting as a babysitter? She decided to let Serah go though, taking the opportunity to calm down her restless mind before having to help Lightning again. Serah was right, she hadn't slept since finding out about Light's problem, and she knew that it would be awhile before she'd get to have a peaceful night's sleep again.


	5. Eyes

A/N:

So, I'm sorry for taking SOOO long to update, but I finally got my laptop working so I'm trying to get all caught up on writing/reading. Please enjoy this (very late) holiday chapter. :)

* * *

**Eyes - Rouge Wave**

The wind blew, causing the snow to change direction mid-stride. The sun was hidden away behind a mass of clouds, but that didn't mean it wasn't bright outside. The light that shined through the clouds reflected off of the snow that laid on the ground, causing the world to be unusually white. As the snow dropped, so did the temperature. The cold weather was began to take its toll on the fair-skinned woman. She rubbed her gloved hands at her rosy cheeks, trying to create heat to keep warm. She pulled her white overcoat tighter, hoping she wouldn't get sick before the dinner scheduled in a few hours. Lightning took a seat on the bench next to the store she had just left. She placed her bags by her feet before rubbing at her sore ankle. Ever since she fractured the joint in a distance sprint in high school, the colder air always caused her pain. Winter on the lower planet was, expectedly, harsher than it was back in her homeland. She had no one to blame though, she was the reason everyone else moved to Pulse. Where ever she went, the rest just seemed to follow.

It had begun to snow a few days ago, something the Cocoonian still hadn't been able to get used to. She remembered the first time she seen real snow and not her brother-in-law. It was the second most beautiful thing she had the pleasure of ever witnessing. It quickly became her favorite season, for more than one reason. It had never snowed on Cocoon, another thing the Fal'cie ripped from them so effortlessly. They knew what to except because of movies and television, but it could never compare to the real deal. She remembered the joy and pure happiness on her sister's face when the first hundred flakes began to fall. She would sacrifice everything to see it again. Since moving to Gran Pulse with her family and friends, Lightning has experienced many things she would have taken for granted otherwise. She realized just how vastly different the two planets were. Just a few days ago marked the first day of winter, Vanille had told her a few years back, explaining to the woman what it represented. It was the longest day of the year, although Lightning begged to differ. She didn't think there was enough hours in a lifetime to spend with her sister and lover. She also wouldn't forget that it was the start of the colder season as she continued to rub at her ankle. All she could think about was getting back to her home to feel her warrior's strong hands massaging every ache and pain away.

She smiled at the thought. She was truly grateful for the Gran Pulse native, having given her a meaning to live for herself again. Lightning never expected herself to be with anyone, let alone, a free spirited woman such as Fang. She honestly never thought she'd have enough time for a relationship, since she had been too focus on Serah's life for far too long. Fang surprised her by understanding and accepting Lightning for just the way she was. Fang continued to surprise her by even the smallest things, like breakfast in bed or messages after a long day's work. It wasn't as if Fang waited on her hand and foot, on the contrary, the warrior was almost never around until recently. When she was though, Lightning never had to ask for anything, it was as if Fang could read her mind, giving her exactly what she needed at the time she needed it. She loved the woman for every reason Lightning had came up with. She loved the challenge she always got from the older woman as well, though, that particular trait she chose not to compliment. Light could never predict the woman's actions or motives, or even tried to. Fang was the complete opposite of her. Where Light was controlled and rational, Fang was wild and spontaneous, something Lightning learned she couldn't get enough of. Fang never had a reason for what she did, she just _did_ it. Like the roses last week, or the candlelit dinner just last night. Lightning knew how lucky she was to have Fang, something she hoped she never had to leave without. She never felt this feeling before, something completely alien to her feelings, she acted as if they had never existed at all. Lightning never knew what it was like to love someone selfishly until she met Fang.

It had been the second week after the fall of Cocoon and the defeat of Orphan. It had also been Lightning's first day of guard duty, having just came back to the force after the intense interrogation all the ex-L'cie had undergone. Lightning decided to say a few words to the two survivors just as Snow had with Serah's tear. Normally, Lightning chose to keep her thoughts to herself, but something told her to do it just this once. Whether it was her heart, or her gut, she didn't know. She had placed her hands along crystalized sculpture, trying to will the words to reach the two woman, Fang especially. "I'd give anything just to hear that stupid accent again." She remembered saying under her breath, upset over having two good friends ripped from her hands. She had whispered it against the pillar, praying to the maker that her plead could come true; that somehow, she would be able to see that smile she fell in love with.

Towards the end of her shift, Lightning heard tapping against the crystal, tapping that soon turned into crackling. Not wanting to over-think things, Lightning drew her gunblade before quietly following the noise. She was prepared to fight off the king behemoth that had managed to slip away from her earlier in the shift. What she wasn't prepared for was Vanille. Her hands were drawn behind her back as she examined the prison she had found herself out of. When she took step closer, she heard a small chuckle to her right. Quickly turning to discover the source, Lightning saw Fang not even four feet away from her, sitting on a chunk of ice with her leg perched up on the ice. Her spear rested on her shoulder blade as her smirk grew. She heard the silly nickname again for the time since they had fought Barthandelus in Oerba, from the same accent she fell in love with. In the moment, Light did the only rational thing she could to shut the Yun up. She kissed her.

"Hey, Sweets. Can I get that in writing?"

It was the stupidest thing Fang had ever said to her; and yet, it worked. She had been with the huntress ever since, celebrating five years together in just a few more weeks. It was just the soldier's luck to decide to get Fang's Christmas gift the day of, though. It wasn't that she procrastinated, she just became too busy with work to make time. Lightning had walked around the outside mall for the past four hours, hitting every store possible. She was began to give up hope on finding a gift worthy enough for a woman like Fang. She didn't want to get her something fancy since, the huntress was a very subtle person, nor did she want to buy her more clothes she would refuse to wear. Fang didn't read or use technology, so books and electronics were out of the question. She thought about giving herself as a gift, but Fang had that every night already. Finally, Lightning decided to just upgrade the woman's weapon. She went to the blacksmith to buy all the necessary materials, but once that was complete, she wasn't satisfied. She wanted to do something more, personal. Explaining why Light was in her current position, sitting on a bench, rubbing her sore ankle.

The soldier checked her communicator for missed calls or text messages. She was thankful Fang was busy with Snow, otherwise, she wouldn't have gotten anything done, let alone, leave the comforts of home. Although it cost her the car, Light didn't mind taking the train. Fang insisted she wouldn't need it, Light still felt better knowing the woman didn't walk five miles in the white blanket of cold to her sister's house in this weather. She pocketed her phone before rubbing her hands together. That's when her eyes caught something around her wrist. It was the charm bracelet that Fang had bought for her birthday the first year of their relationship. Every time Lightning accomplished something, Fang would get her a new charm. At the moment, the bracelet had a lightning bolt, a fang, a gun, and a spear from the time she learned to wield Kain's lance. It reminded her of something that was uniquely her's and Fang's. She thought about things that could match it's uniqueness and something that could be special between the two. She looked around until she saw what she had been looking for. Lightning smiled to herself before craving the perfect present for Fang.

xXx

The fire by the Christmas tree crackled as everyone began to settle in the nearby chairs, before starting the gift exchange. Snow took the chair to the right with Serah sitting on the arm rest, legs dangling over Snow's leg. Sazh and Dajh was seated side by side on the love seat to the left. On the long sofa in the middle sat Hope, Vanille, Lebreau, and Fang, with Lightning just coming in to lean against the couch with her arms resting along the back. Fang had been waiting for Lightning to come back from refilling her cup before she began handing out gifts. The Gran Pulse native was always overzealous when it came to Christmas so she was elected to pass the gifts around every holiday. Lightning smiled at Fang after taking a sip from her mug. She found the warrior amusing since she couldn't keep still, too excited from the holiday spirit. Once Light waved her arm and said the same command, Fang shot from her seat to grab the presents. Everyone laughed, joking about Lightning letting Fang off her leash every now and then.

Most of the gifts belonged to the thirteen year old teenager in the room, since he was the youngest, everyone made sure to buy him plenty. Most of them were electronics, only getting money from Lightning and his dad for his college fund. Fang reached and picked up a gift before tossing it to Snow. As the gentle giant read the tag out loud, he ripped it opened to see a small box. Slowly opening it to find the contents, the box was filled with shredded paper. "Sis, what's this?" Snow asked, curious about what his sister-in-law 'bought' him.

"It's the prenup I made you and Serah sign. I figured if you were dumb enough to sign it and still stay with Serah for all this time, then you can't be as big as an idiot as I thought you were." Lightning said while shrugging her shoulders. Snow wanted to get up to hug the woman, but instead said a small thanks, knowing she'd appreciate the latter more. Next up was Hope, who got some new technology from Snow and Sazh. Everyone bought Lebreau something bar-related, which is what she asked for. Serah had a blank check written out to her from Lightning. "Thank you, Claire. It means a lot that you're being so supportive with this."

"You're welcome Serah." Lightning said, smiling at her little sister from across the room. Everyone wanted to question the exchange but felt it was too personal, besides, Light probably wouldn't answer anyway.

"Here you go, Sweets." Fang said before fishing something out of her pocket. She tossed it to Lightning, which the solider caught without difficulty. She looked at the car keys, wondering what was so different about it. "I paid it off for you. Gave it a few upgrades since I had it." She said before winking. Lightning handed her hot chocolate off to Hope before standing up straight.

"Since we're talking about upgrades, here." Lightning said before kicking her spear over to the warrior. Fang twirled the lance in her hand over looking all the upgrades. The spear was covered with a soft, cushioned grip, allowing easier use and handle. The chains connected to the three separate pieces were longer so that she could reach enemies further away. Another added feature was the blades. When the handle was squeezed hard enough, the blades would contract and spin simultaneously. Fang's eyes lit up at the Lance, she walked over to give Light a peck. She went back over to the tree, handing out more gifts.

Vanille gave Hope one of her necklaces and in turn got a new necklace from Hope. It was the two's first Christmas as a couple. Serah also got jewelry from Snow, whereas Sazh got a watch from Vanille. It was personalized with the world's great dad, as well as a handwritten note saying, 'You're getting too old for gifts.' Fang pulled the last gift, one that was addressed to her, only this one she didn't set aside. "From Light. I wonder what else you could have gotten me." Fang teased, causing Lightning to smile.

"Why not open it and find out?"

Fang pulled at the bow holding the black box together. When her smile reached her eyes, Light knew she made the right choice with her gift. Inside the box was a thick friendship wristband made of thread. The main color was a jade green, running along the outside, while a cerulean blue ran in the middle. It was the perfect clash of the couple's eyes. It wasn't hard to see how every thread was pulled together perfectly by hand. Fang knew how much patience it took to make one, having made a few years ago. Lightning had walked over to Fang, pulling the bracelet from the box to tie around the woman's wrist. "Did you make this yourself?" Fang asked, feeling touched from the sentiment. The soldier nodded before giving Fang a passionate but brief kiss. "Merry Christmas, Fang."

"There's just one more left." Serah said, reaching into her purse to pull out a white envelope and handing it to Snow. The giant quickly took the letter wonder what it could be. "It might be divorce papers. Perfect timing since Lightning here ripped up the prenup." Lebreau commented, making Snow pale at the thought. The Farron sisters rolled their eyes, rushing Snow's actions. He pulled out the papers and began to read to himself. "What." He said first in shock. "What?" He said looking back and forth between Serah and the paper. "Is this for real!" He exclaimed, standing from the chair, pulling Serah into a big bear hug and kissing her for all he was worth. Light smiled at her sister, choosing to ignore the affection the two displayed in favor of the news. Everyone looked to each other to figure out what was happening. As Fang nudged Light to be filled in, Snow placed Serah done before shouting in joy,

"We're having a baby!"

xXx

"Thanks for having me over Light." Lebreau said, being the last to leave to help with the clean up.

After the news, Lightning brought out the alcohol for everyone to celebrate. Vanille, Fang, and Snow were the main drinkers, since Hope had to drive home and Serah was expecting. The Katzroy's left just after the gift exchange, opting out of the celebration. Hope had opened his doors to the two afro men after they came into town the other day. The silver haired man himself didn't leave until he helped Vanille into her room on the first floor. As for Serah and Snow, the two went home after Snow passed out from having one too many. After Fang helped carry the man to the car, she excused herself to upstairs, leaving Lightning and Lebreau to clean up.

They had just finished cleaning when Light helped the bartender carry her things to her car. "Don't mention it, 'Breau. Besides, I wouldn't want you to miss Snow's big news." She said, putting the last box into the woman's trunk. Lightning offered Lebreau a hug before walking back to her house. As she entered, she spotted Fang sitting on one of the steps. She smiled lovingly at the tan skinned woman, earning a smile in return. As Light stepped over to Fang, her lover pulled her into a somewhat awkward hug, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on Light's stomach. She smirked before speaking quietly. "You knew the whole time, huh?"

The soldier gently placed her hand on top of Fang's head, running her fingers through her hair, "Vanille and I took her to the clinic to be sure, that's how she got those papers. She's two months along." Light said, still thankful that her sister thought to come to her with the news. She may not have been happy with Serah and Snow at first, but over the years, Snow has proved himself worthy of Lightning's trust, and baby sister. It was because of the news that she decided to release Snow from the prenup she forced the two to sign. Fang caught Light's hand from going through her hair a fifth time, drawing it to her lips to place a light kiss on the back of it. Before Fang could comment, Light pulled away from her, telling her to stay still. The huntress waited patiently for her girlfriend to return, though she was curious to why she left.

Light walked into the kitchen, looking around for the bag she had earlier. Once found, Light pulled something out and took a deep breath before hiding it behind her back. When Light came back in into the living room, she handed Fang a letter similar to Snow's. Fang chuckled at the thought, "Are you trying to tell me something?" Lightning shook her head, urging Fang to open her last gift of the night. Carefully opening the envelope, Fang pulled the stack of papers out and began to read quietly.

_This deed hereby entitles Oerba Yun Fang to the land of which Oerba is located. The sum of 26,000,000 Gils was paid in full by Lightning Farron. The Gran Pulse Council signs the deed to the village of Oerba over to Ms. Yun on December 26, 2012. All further information will be discussed..._

Fang snapped her eyes towards the strawberry blonde, unable to process what she had just read. Light watched as the Gran Pulse native read the paper again. She only had a a second to breathe before she found herself pressed against the wall by the stairs. Fang didn't have to be told to know that Lightning just gave her the second best gift of all time, a piece of her history. Fang pulled away to glaze into her lover's eyes, "How did you afford this?" She asked, still shellshocked by the amount she paid. Lightning smiled before answering,

"I get bonuses every month, I've been saving since Serah graduated. Trust me, we can afford it." She said to calm her girlfriend's raising nerves. She wrapped her arms around Fang's neck, placing her head on the older woman's chest. Fang wrapped her arms tighter around Light, resting her chin on top of her head. They swayed back and forth for a few minutes, just enjoying the peaceful silence while they still had the chance to.

Fang could feel Light's body getting heavier. She knew the woman was more tired than usual, given the circumstances. She bent down and placed her arm behind Lightning's knees before swooping her up into her arms. She kissed her forehead briefly before smiling down at her. "Let's get you two to bed so you can be well rested for tomorrow."

"Fang, the appointment isn't until 1:30PM. I think I'll be okay to stay up for a bit longer." Light commented while rolling her eyes. She never liked being treated as a kid. Being pampered was a completely different story.

"True, but I'm sure the little guy would want to get all the rest he can, isn't that right?" Fang cooed into Light's belly, which got her smacked in the head by the woman.

"What makes you so sure it's a he? Most of my family were girls." She reminded, reliving the argument they always had over the sex of their unborn child. Fang continued to carry her up the stairs while letting out a laugh,

"Which makes more since for him to be a boy." She said. Fang gently laid Light down on the bed, turning to shut the lights off. She heard Light yawn before commenting on the appointment tomorrow. "Yeah, yeah. 'We'll find out at 1,' I got it." She said before flopping down on her side. She wrapped her arms around the soldier again before snuggling in close, making sure to rest on hand on her girlfriend's stomach. She waited until Light fell into a deeper sleep before she reached over into her night stand, pulling out a small charm. Quietly, she attached the new charm to the woman's bracelet. She made sure to fall back into the same position as earlier, as so the woman won't expect anything until morning. She smiled when the room started to sparkle, the moon shining off of the diamond charm.

Just like every night for the best five years, Fang fell asleep happily in love. In the morning, she would wake up to the fiancée she didn't deserve and the family she never thought she'd be capable of having. She owed her second chance at happiness to the Gods above, and as long as she had Lightning in her life, she would continue to think the maker for every moment she got to spend with the woman. She would never take for granted what was so easily ripped from her hands twice in her 526 years of existence. Tomorrow marked a new beginning for everyone, and as a gang of ex-L'cie, nothing could prepare them for the trials that life, love, and family could bring.

* * *

A/N:

If it seems like you were taken by surprise at the end, so was I. It was originally supposed to be Fang proposing and it stopped there, but I though, why the _ not! We all know Light would have said yes anyway. In the next few things, almost every chapter should be updated, sorry it took so long xD!


	6. Fighting A Losing Battle

"Try not to think about it." Fang said as she rubbed her girlfriend's shoulders. She was trying her best to hold in the laughter that was sure to come, given enough time. Lightning let out an exaggerated breath, clearly bothered by the turn of events. She moved her head from left to right, satisfied with the pop she heard. She would rather have her teeth pulled, or worse, be ran through with Blazefire than to do what she had to.

"Why did I even agree to this?" She asked, though not needing an answer. She knew. She was so competitive at times, but after today, she would learn her lesson. Although Fang's touch relaxed her some, she was still tense from the looks she was receiving. From her left, stood Serah with a video camera, wanting to catch every moment of the soldier's embarrassment. On her right was Vanille and Hope. She chanced a glance at her protegé, knowing she had to be strong for him. She couldn't back down or break her word because she had taught Hope how to fight for what he believed in.

She gulped, trying to muster as much willpower as she could to endure the sheer torture of her predicament. She wondered if it was worth her pride to turn with her tail between her legs. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. Serah decided to answer the question, just for the sake of the argument as well as the footage. "Because you lost the bet, Claire. Now hurry before the recorder dies."

"Yeah, Sis', just let it happen." Snow said from in front of her. Her eye twitched from the nickname, oh how she wished she could run her gunblade through him. She still couldn't see what her sister saw in the blonde giant, even less so now. He stood with his arms stretched out as if waiting for a baby to walk into his arms. It was bad enough with that stupid grin on his face.

She was seriously considering just biting the bullet and heading home, but Fang's husky whisper in her ear made her mind do a one-eighty. "If you do it now, I'll be your reward." If there was one thing Lightning loved more than competitions, it was having Fang all to herself. A submissive lover was better than killing a King Behemoth singlehandedly.

Giving her one more squeeze, Fang gently nudged Lightning forward. Knowing there was no way back, Lightning walked into the man's arms, quickly being engulfed in the man's embrace. She patted Snow's back, allowing the small contact she promised. After the five seconds were up, the giant hero released the soldier, knowing what would come if the hug lasted one more moment. He would never know when he would hug the girl again, so he was happy his wife had the idea to record it.

"Aw, see? It wasn't that bad." Fang teased before pulling Light back to her. The woman turned in her arms, giving her a quick peck on the lips before pulling her away to leave. The tan woman bellowed a laugh as she waved bye to the group, bidding them a farewell until further notice. "Couldn't wait until tonight, yeah?"

Lightning kept walking to their home just a few houses down. She still held the woman's hand, half pulling her to keep up. She didn't bother to look back at Fang even as she spoke. "That wouldn't give me much time to enjoy my reward."

* * *

A/N:

Based on Prompt #55, Thank you to Raziel12 for promoting the Fangrai. I wanted to do at least one before Feb was over with. This actually was used to be about Lightning getting her belly button pierced but I thought this was funnier. Sorry if it sucks :P

I didn't forget about FE or FMN, I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can. anywho, thank you for reading!

P.S.

I wrote this in like, twenty minutes at 3:30 in the morning. Tomorrow I'm not going to understand WHY I did this, lol.


	7. What A Great Couple

Lightning sat on the sofa of her sister's home while Serah made dinner for her family. She was mindlessly flipping through the channels as Snow talked about unrelated topics and irrelevant conclusions. She hadn't been paying much attention to what he was saying until a certain brunette's name fell from his lips. She didn't know why she cared to know, but something inside of her told her to listen.

"-But Fang said she wasn't interested in playing match maker." He had finished. She hated having to ask him to repeat himself, only proving his point that she never listens to a word that leaves his mouth. "I said, I tried to hook her up with Lebreau but she wasn't interested." He looked over at her, in case she wanted to say something.

"I'm not surprised. Fang likes them easy, but she wouldn't be interested in someone like Lebreau. She'd need someone who can keep up with her but also keep her grounded. Give her a challenge." She responded as if it were the simplest thing before reaching for her soda can on the coffee table in front of her. After taking a sip, she raised an eyebrow at Snow for the dumb founded look on his features. Of course to her, every expression of his was a dumb one.

Snow sat with his mouth slightly parted for a few more seconds before shaking his head and adding to the conversation that he never thought he'd shared with his girlfriend's sister. "Uh..Well, I was going to try to set her up with you, but the gang thought that it might be a bad idea." He said, rubbing the back of his head and laughed to hide his nervousness.

Lightning placed her can down before turning back to him, eyebrow raising ever so slightly. She couldn't decide what she wanted to know more, why he wanted to, or why he didn't. Not that she found Fang attractive, or didn't, it was just that she wondered what made her 'incompatible.' She decided on to overanalyze things and just keep neutral.

Snow took her demeanor as a sign of irritation instead. Waving his hands defensively, he tried to explain. "It's not that I don't think you two would look good together, actually, I think you'd look great. Two hot girls banging each other is every man's dream. I mean, I just thought that with your temper and her tendency to get under your skin that maybe you guys would fight more than love, you know?"

"No, I don't know, Snow. Please tell me more about my temper." Lightning spat, she was growing tired of Snow's antics fast. As the man went on trying to dig himself out of the hole he was in, Lightning decided she had enough. "It doesn't matter. Fang and I would never be an item."

"But, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it? I mean, look at her. That body should be worshiped." He leaned back into the couch as he laughed, happy that the tension was gone. He ceased laughing when Lightning made a comment about him being engaged to her sister.

Lightning had never looked at Fang in that sort of light. In all honesty, she had never looked at anyone in that way, to involved with her career and Serah. Even if she had looked at her that way, she was sure Fang didn't feel the same. Lightning had never took Fang's flirting seriously, seeing how Fang flirted with anyone in a skirt and breasts.

She couldn't help but to agree with Snow after she gave it some serious thought. Fang did have a natural beauty and an amazing body to boot, but she also had an outspoken personality, something Light would never get used to. She shook her head, scolding herself for contemplating the idea.

"It doesn't matter even if I did, she isn't interested." She finally commented. She was beginning to get tired of Snow's persistence, trying to persuade her to just give the Gran Pulsian a shot. After another ten minutes of his 'reasons,' she had finally had enough. "Okay, fine! I'll ask her but I know she is going to say no." She said, hoping that would shut him up.

"I bet you she won't." Snow replied, wearing a grin from ear to ear. Lightning narrowed her eyes at the giant blonde idiot, not at all happy with the idea running through his head. He knew she had a competitive side, knowing just how to play this in his favor. He placed a finger to his chin, thinking of something worthy of a prize when it came to the great Lightning Farron. "I bet you one hug." He said, as if it was the best idea he ever had.

She couldn't help but think her ears her playing tricks on her. She knew Snow was smarter than to bait her with a hug, something she only gave Serah. He repeated his demand, asking for one hug that had to last a minimum of five seconds, a time limit that made Lightning cringed. There was no way she could lose this bet though, knowing how disinterested Fang would be in her. She knew she was putting her pride on the line in the off chance that the Lancer would accept her offer, but really, what were the odds of that?

"You're on, but you better be prepared to be my personal punching bag for a week because there is no way in hell she'd go out with me."

* * *

A/N:

Prompt #45. I wrote this right after the last one, but I just had to polish it up. As you can see the two go together, because I thought it would be fun to show why Lightning lost the bet and exactly what bet it was. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	8. Parties and Things

"But Major Amodar-"

"No buts, Captain. You will be at the ball tonight, and that's an order." The Guardian Crops Major demanded, tired of the bickering captain that he trained. There was no way she could get out of the ball, cause if there were, he would also not be attending. Maybe if he were still a Lieutenant and she, a mere sergeant, they would be able to skip such an event; But, with new ranks came new responsibilities and this just happened to be one of them. "I expect to see you there at 1800 sharp or else you're training the new recruits, got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" Captain Farron shouted in respect, pulling off a class-A salute as if it were the only thing she was good at, which wasn't true. Lightning knew better than to question an order, knowing that once those words were spoken, it meant the games were over. She still wasn't used to her new rank, and quite frankly, she didn't care for it. It only seemed to hinder more situations than it did facilitate them. She turned to leave her commanding officer's office after he had dismissed her, but not before giving her one more request.

_"And Farron? Do find yourself a date. I would hate for you to be the only one without." _

Lightning could still hear the man's laughter from the room down the hall. She didn't understand what he had found so funny about her love life that he knew nothing of. She had a list of people she could ask to accompany her, she would just have to wait until she got to her office before calling any of them. She sat at her computer, opening her contact book as she pulled the telephone closing to her. As she scrolled through all her numbers, which took all of two-seconds, she began to narrow down the people.

_Little man, Dajh_

_Her protege, Hope._

_Old man, Sazh._

_Her sister, Serah._

_The idiot, Snow._

_Peace maker, Vanille._

And lastly,

_Dance partner, Fang._

Lightning laughed then, realizing how ironic the title she put under everyone's name. It was meant for the battlefield when she first saved the number, but now, it seemed much more literal. As much as she wanted to be Serah, she had plans with Snow, which took him out as well, not like she would have asked anyway. Sazh and Dajh were busy running their chocobo ranch, and Hope would be attending with Vanille. She figured now would be the best time to cash in on that punching bag.

She called the woman and asked her to come down to HQ, and paged for the Lieutenant to come to her office. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to relieve the stress from the evening that has yet to begin. She could only imagine the torture Fang would put her through, or worse, the embarrassment. She would have to explain to the woman just how important it was and how much it meant to the soldier. Lightning had to trust Fang that she wouldn't screw up her reputation. The knock on the door broke the woman from her thoughts. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal a sharply dressed young officer. He was barely legal to join the GC if it weren't for Light and her credibility. She promised Major Amodar that she'd watch over the new First Lieutenant as if he were her own, which she partly felt was true. He smiled brightly at his commanding officer before speaking, "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

She stood from her desk, more out of habit than respect, not that she didn't respect the man. "Yes, Estheim. Please shut the door and have a seat." She gestured to the chair across from her. Hope did what she asked and sat down, crossing his leg over his knee. She was still surprised on how much the boy had grown from just a few years ago. He was almost at height level with her. His figure had also filled out more.

"What's up, Light?" He asked causally.

Lightning sat back down, pulling herself closer to her desk before discussing the evening plans with the man. "I'm sure you're aware of the military ball later this evening. I trust that you will be attending?" She asked, watching as he fiddled with this tie.

"Sure, me and Vanille we going. Why, what's up?" He glanced up to show that he was paying attention before returning to the stain on his tie.

"Well," She started, "I need you to keep an eye on my 'date' for the event, you know, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Light offered. She knew it was a big job to ask of Hope, but she was positive he could handle it.

He dropped his tie, nodded his head, and gave his word that he would do what she asked without fail. "If I may, who exactly was you bringing?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

The knock on the door made him jump, not expecting his mentor to have any visitors at such a time. Lightning let out a breath as she glared daggers at the solid wood door. "Hopefully, a more civilized version of that one." She muttered. Hope stood to answer the door. He was taken by surprise when Fang ruffled the top of his hair.

"Didn't expect you here. Hope you're not getting into trouble." Fang teased as Hope fixed his hair. He relayed the same to her before excusing himself to give the two women privacy. Fang stepped in and closed the door behind Hope. She leaned against the wall, not bothering to get comfortable since meetings with Lightning never lasted longer than a few minutes.

Lightning also leaned against her desk, after walking around to better present herself. She leaned back on both arms, stalling to find the right words. She didn't know why she had become nervous all of a sudden, it wasn't like she really cared for what Fang's response would be. It would only be proving her right, which gave her more reason to hurry this up. "I know it's short notice and you probably have better things to do," She paused, shifting her feet on the floor and finding a perfect spot to stare at, "But I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the military ball tonight?" she finally pushed out, she then looked up and made eye contact with the smirking woman in front of her.

Her eyebrows creased when she realize that Fang had said something in the middle of her question. Trying to think of what it could possibly be, the Lancer just repeated herself. "Yes, I would love to go with you." Her carefree smile relaxed the soldier some, which to Lightning, seemed a bit odd. She coughed to fill the silence before standing up straight.

"Well, just..be ready at 5. I'll pick you up." Fang left after Lightning told her the rest of the details. She herself had a few more things to do before leaving to get ready. She smiled, not understanding why she was getting excited for the event, especially since she hated social parties. She turned back to her desk, seeing the papers stacked off, effectively wiping the smile off her face. She pulled her phone out of her pocket once it rang to read the message. Her face was beginning to hurt from the muscles being stretched as she smiled again.

"Maybe tonight won't be all that bad."

* * *

A/N:

Prompt #51.

I realized after looking at most of the prompts that I can attempt to write a half-assed story for a bit until I get my creative juices flowing. Sorry they aren't well written, I'm trying to push this out quickly. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed reading!


	9. More Than A Look

Hope walked around the grand hall with his date by his side. He was beginning to have a hard time figuring out who everyone was, since everyone was wearing the same thing. Surprisingly, it was even more confusing than it was on base, with everyone in uniform. He already had to excuse himself twice after tapping on two of the lower ranked subordinates before deciding to just keep to himself. Besides, he was supposed to watching Fang anyway, who was currently standing by the hors d'oeuvres enjoying, what he assumed, a pleasant conversation with another Lieutenant.

Hope looked towards Vanille, giving her his undivided attention after she tugged on the sleeve of his formal military jacket. "Doesn't Fang look stunning?" He looked back at the woman who spent most of her time teasing him ever since he asked Vanille to be his girlfriend. He turned back in Fang's direction, taking in the warm glow that the woman had about her. He would be the first to say that he had been completely floored when Lightning asked the Gran Pulsan to be her date. It's not like he couldn't picture the two together, he just believed that Lightning was asexual. Now, he knew that Lightning just needed a little push, in the form of her commanding officer.

Fang must have put aside her usual sari because the one she was wearing was much more flashy and revealing than her other one. She was wrapped in an almost transparent blue sari with a gold edging. It was lined with an assortment of charms and jewels that, surprisingly, wasn't as noisy as one would think. The face of the sari had a variety of gems scattered from head to toe. It seemed over the time for someone such as Fang, but it made the warrior the definition of beauty. Though Hope decided to keep the last part to himself.

"She looks amazing." He finally said to his just as usually stunning girlfriend. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lightning watching Fang as well. It would be the third time he saw the woman since they arrived three hours before, and each time made him more confused. He couldn't quite decipher the looks she'd been giving Fang, but he knew one thing for sure, it made him uncomfortable. First, it looked as if they were ready to fight to the death, which he would expect since the car ride must have been tensed. Then, Lightning looked as if Fang was her prey, as if she was about to pounce and devour Fang alive.

Now, Lightning just looked like she was undressing Fang with her eyes.

He didn't know what had happened in the eight hours since he last seen her, but something told him it had something to do with the woman standing by the punch bowl.

Lightning made her way over to the pair before asking to speak with the First Lieutenant alone. Vanille gracefully walked away, needing to speak with Fang about something anyway. Both soldiers watched as their dates conversed with each other before the new Captain finally spoke. "We're probably going to be leaving soon, but I need you to do me favor?"

Hope nodded then, still fully aware of his mentor's eyes on her date. He watched as her eyes scanned Fang before she drew her bottom lip in, nibbling on it lightly. He shuddered himself, trying to best preserve his innocence as much as possible. He thought to watch Vanille instead, but accidentally caught Fang's eyes on the woman next time him. Finally, poor Hope decided that his shoes were the most interesting thing in the room.

He blinked a few times in confusion over the favor Lightning had asked of him. She walked away to meet Fang before he could even ask what she meant. As Fang and Light left, Vanille began to walk back to him with the same look of confusion he knew he had. He had no idea why she didn't want Snow to know about this night, but he had no intentions on telling him anyway, as he himself wanted to do his best to forget it.

* * *

A/N:

Prompt #46.

Ho ho ho less than an hour xD


	10. Afternoon Snack

Lightning stood, glaring at the person across from her. They were separated by the island in the kitchen, luckily for her girlfriend. She was having a hard time staying still with Fang just leaning there, acting like an innocence behemoth just bathing her cub. Except, she wasn't innocence, far from it. She managed to turn a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich into a very suggestive snack.

It's been a few weeks since the military ball that ended in a very restless night that involved Lightning getting reacquainted with Fang. Somehow, unbeknownst to Lightning given the provocative nature that Fang breeds, no one seemed to catch wind of the relationship. For some reason, most of them justified the two hanging out by saying they were sparing; which was true on one occasion, though it ended in much more. Lightning just used the same reasoning as everything else in the world, what they didn't know didn't kill Snow.

She watched as Fang took another spoonful of strawberry jelly into her mouth, making sure to throughly clean the kitchen utensil. She even made a big show when some jelly ended up on the corner of her mouth, which she wiped away very slowly with her tongue. Lightning's eye twitched, annoyed with Fang's teasing. She could handle Fang's seductive behavior, even matching her when the time was appropriate. What she couldn't handle, was her teasing at Lightning's expense.

She had hoped that Fang wouldn't catch on so fast, but then again, she forgot who she had been talking about. Fang noticed all things Lightning, whether she liked it or not. Most times it would be something that she could handle, like her perfectionism or the way she had to be in control. Right now though, Fang had caught on to the one thing Lightning prided herself to keep hidden.

Her oral fixation.

She had no idea why, but Lightning always wanted something in her mouth, be it a pen or a lollipop. She would always have two pens with her in her office, one to write with and one to chew on. If she were out on the field, she would barely make it with gum, but it held her off long enough until she would find something more suitable. She had several boxes of toothpicks, both in her offices at HQ and home. Actually, she was chewing on one now.

Lightning had been sent into the kitchen to make a snack for the four girls since Serah and Vanille were discussing things that Lightning had no interest in. She only made three sandwiches before Fang interrupted her. She then decided that she couldn't wait for the sandwich and began eating from the two jars, thankfully Vanille and Serah's were already made. "Fang..."

Fang's eyes fluttered open, after she had closed them while making a show of things. She locked eyes with Light before letting her finger fall from her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want some?" She asked as she dipped her finger into the peanut butter. She swooped her finger around before pulling it out and walking over to the woman. She moved the single digit centimeters from the soldier's lips before Lightning complied and opened her mouth. Lightning decided to tease the Gran Pulsan herself once her girlfriend's finger entered her mouth.

She slowly sucked on her finger, making sure her tongue swirled around to rid the peanut butter. Letting her eyes at a leisurely pace, she softly moaned as Fang withdrew the digit. There was a popping sound upon release that made Light open her eyes locking them with Fang's emerald ones. She was pleased when she noticed her girlfriend's lips slightly parted as she tried to take even breaths. She smiled a smile that had melted many boys and girls' hearts growing up before turning bright red when a cough sounded on the side of them.

There stood Vanille, holding the plate of sandwiches, staring at the two with a complex expression on her face.

Fang quickly took a step back as she tried to think of an excuse. She blurted the first thing that came to mind, "She was showing me how to remove venom from a bite." Lightning tried to avoid Vanille's eyes as she processed what her sister just said.

"By moaning? And I'm pretty sure Lightning would have ingested the poison by sucking on it for so long." Vanille commented, raising an eyebrow at the blushing soldier.

"She asked what to do in case there had been a lot of venom released." Lightning finally jumped in, though lacked the confidence needed to sound convincing. She watched Vanille's head go up as in, _Ah, that's what happened. _She knew she wouldn't buy anything they were doing to say, she hated how insightful she was at times. Thank the Maker Vanille decided to leave them be, but not before commented that if she were ever bitten, Lightning would _not_ be the first person she called.

Once alone, Lightning breathed a sigh of relief, though she knew their days were numbered until everyone knew. She didn't care though, she wasn't afraid of what everyone would think, she just didn't want Snow to find out. He knew he would never let her hear the end of it. She was thankful that Fang had half a brain to follow her sister's lead and leave. She knew that Vanille wouldn't discuss what she saw with Serah until they were alone. Lightning knew she could, at least, enjoy the day with Fang before they were bombarded with questions tomorrow.

She shrugged her shoulders, "We saved the world, how hard would it be to deal with a few questions here and there?"

Oh, how wrong she would be.

* * *

A/N:

Prompts #19 and #52.

What better way to enjoy peanut butter than to lick it off someone else's fingers. Kudos for the people who caught the reference in this chapter.


	11. Stable Insanity

**Hanging On - Ellie Goulding(Originally Active Child)**

**xXx**

She kept tossing in her bed, the cold being a permanent reminder of what was despite the warm summer heat outside. She had no chance of sleeping, not like this. Alone in a bed that held two bodies not even five hours ago. She never got used to the idea of sleeping alone, even with all the practice she had. The place that was meant to be her safe haven turned into her own prison. She didn't know if she could change, or if she even wanted to. She knew she couldn't hang on forever, but she was willing to push her limits.

With all the patience and sacrifices, she never intended for things to turn south, or maybe she did. She seemed to constantly put herself in situations where her sanity was tested. She didn't know how much more she could take, already left with nothing but the memories. She had nothing to show, nothing to brag about. She didn't hold her heart or her hand, well, unless you count behind closed doors. She never thought the woman could be so cruel, but she couldn't be called heartless for nothing, no?

At first, she was shocked, completely taken by storm when she was propositioned by her one evening. She had thought that she had finally managed to crack the unbreakable shell of the woman's, but she soon realized her mistake. Day after day, all she did was take, never giving in return. There was never feelings involved, at least, not on her lover's end. Soon after it had begun, she acquired her ball and chain, becoming trapped in this master and slave relationship. If you can call it that.

She kept telling herself, maybe today is the day. That mantra had been running through her head along with the pleasured screams for the past three years. Every night for three years, two laid down, and only one woke up in the morning. There was no time to embrace, no connection to be made. Every action started and ended on her command. There were no words for a slave unless spoken to. It had taken time to get used to, but she learned to decipher the actual words from the heat of the moment whispers.

She laid on her back, finally giving up on sleep and wiping away the emotions that she had grown accustomed to. She knew that this was the only time, only place for vulnerabilities such as tears. She thought to herself, wondering if today she would be strong enough to just say she has had it; That she no longer wanted to be used. She knew what it was, she just didn't want to say it. The woman she had been in love with was simply using her for her own pleasures. To hell with her own.

She didn't know if she'd have it in her to disappoint the woman, even though she didn't know if she could stand for such abuse. It wasn't all mental beatings, she even had the scars to prove it. They had seemed to develop a bit of sensitivity too, much like the topic coursing through her mind. She didn't know how long she could meet the woman eye to eye before she was sentenced to her knees; She didn't know if she was willing to find out. It wasn't as simple as a conversation, not with her.

One wrong move, one negative word, and she'd be back to her old self. Closed off from everyone, including her prisoner. She had spent so much time trying to tear her walls down, she didn't have the heart, or energy to see it build itself back up because of her selfishness. She wished she could be happy with the fact that her master was happy, satisfied that she was turning to her and not someone unworthy of her beauty and grace. Someone that couldn't appreciate the woman for what she was. An idol.

If anyone deserved her, it was she. After exerting all of her patience and an inhumane number of sacrifices, no one deserved this more than she did. She had the woman happy. She brought the woman pleasure. She was in love with the woman, and she was sure that in some twisted way that the woman loved her. She just didn't know how to properly display it without such intimacy. She had never been one for affection, so she never cared much for hugs and kisses. It was another reason why she never held her after, or even before they started their little game.

Of course their relationship wasn't what others would consider normal, but whose was? Anyone that met the two women knew normal just wasn't their thing, wasn't something they prided themselves with. Every relationship had there ups and downs, but it was the feelings that you had for each other that kept it going, kept it strong. She just happened to chose someone who doesn't know how to openly express herself, which she was okay with. She loved the woman for her, and she would do anything to make her happy.

Even endure the trails of her sanity.


	12. Feel Good Drag

******Feel Good Drag - Anberlin**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. It was the same knock that raddled on her door last week, and the week before that. It was at the same exact time from the same exact person. It was because of the same reason. This week would be no different from the weeks before it. She had once thought that maybe, just maybe, she would want something more other than for her own selfish gain. In the end, it was always the same thing. It was always for her. It was always because of her.

Fang opened the door, revealing a flustered Lightning. She didn't have to ask what she was doing knocking on her door at two in the morning. She didn't have to worry about whether the woman needed something important or someone to talk to. She didn't have to wonder why the soldier wore nothing underneath her trench coat but her panties. Fang might have thought why the strawberry blonde looked like she was ready to eat her alive, but she knew the answer to that as well.

It all started after Lightning's girlfriend first left for her weekly business trip over six months ago. She wasn't gone long, maybe a day or two, but it that hadn't stopped Lightning from making her way over to Fang's. She had confessed how much of a mistake it was to end things so prematurely and how stupid it had been to jump in another relationship before letting her heart heal. She told her she had never stopped loving her and how often she thinks about the times they shared together.

"_We can just pretend."_

Fang didn't know what to say then, too shocked from the actual notion of the stoic Lightning Farron opening up to her to fully realize what she had been offering. At first, she was a bit put off, but that was then. Now, she knew what to expect and what was expected of her. She knew the woman wanted, no needed, the love that only Fang could provide. It wasn't a line that was fed either, no one could love Lightning like Oerba Yun Fang could.

Barely any time passed as Fang laid Lightning on her bed, both expressing their love feverishly. The coat was quickly discarded, along with the panties and Fang's sleepwear. They wasted no time committing their sins, going straight for what the other's favorite. More so Lightning's than Fang's, since she was the one in a 'committed relationship,' Fang was just a willing participant. Although, she knew what the outcome of this sort of affair would be.

It was over before it ever began. Both the unchaste moment and the idea of them ever being one again. It was almost like a suicide attempt for Fang. A slowly, but pleasurable death, one that took years to finish but once it did, there was no recovery. She knew she shouldn't, but she would enjoy the ride until the very end. She thought about how the woman's girlfriend would feel if she found out as she watched Lightning saunter into the living.

She grabbed her coat, wrapping it around herself before opening the door. Fang passed the woman her underwear but she shook her head, letting the woman to keep them as a memento. She gave the huntress a swift kiss before walking out, leaving Fang in her living room to drown in her thoughts. It was just like last week, and the week before. Lightning would come over, do her damage, then leave as if nothing ever happened. That was what hurt Fang the most.

For Fang, this was her greatest mistake. Nothing could compare to it. Not her time as a war soldier, nor turning into Ragnaork could compete. It was the treachery, the infidelity, the audacity to commit such a sin. A sin so sweet, so addictive, she would happily sell her soul just to get one more taste. A drug is strong, just one hit could satisfy her for a lifetime. It never would though, not Fang. Fang needed Lightning every minute of every day.

Despite the breakup and Lightning's 'happy' relationship, Fang loved her. She loved everything about the woman. Her stubbornness, her selflessness, even her stoicalness. She missed spending time with the woman, having dinner, sharing a bed as they slept. If it weren't for her selfishness, Lightning wouldn't have to leave to go home, because she would still be in Fang's arms. She hated the idea of the soldier lying and cheating on her lover but she loved the woman enough to fell in love with her sin.

Her sweet littlest sin.

* * *

A/N:

I'm well aware that it seems jumpy, that's how it's supposed to be :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
